


There has to be a catch

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Wade found himself aided a bit in his attempt to get out of his arrest. He doesn't believe it comes without a cost though, considering who aided him





	There has to be a catch

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead can ya believe that?

Wade couldn't help but be surprised when Tony no-emotions Masters was waiting for him when he escaped out of jail, It was the last person he had expected to find in his crap safe house let alone with a bag of fresh clothes, one of his suits and a bag of mercenary goodies.

“Tony… I should have known that blown tire was a little too convenient…”

“You are welcome…”

Wade’s eyes followed the movements of his old business partner in Agency X as he pulled a bag of food from his backpack throwing it at him in a casual manner.

“They give you just enough to live, not enough to keep your metabolism running as it should according to their files so I figured you would be wanting something edible. In your case that generally means junk food…”

“What’s the catch skull face?”

“Eat, we will talk when you are functioning on normal levels again… normal for you anyway.”

Wade wasn’t gonna argue free food, he was starving and the bag smelled great. So he practically tore the thing open as he started on the aluminum foil wrapped junk food; burgers, burritos,  tacos, Turkish pizza, … 

“Why are you suddenly being so nice?” his tone was thick with suspicion, but Wade didn’t care, Tony was after all someone who had proven over and over again that all he cared for was himself and money. 

It was only when he glanced up to see why there was no sarcastic answer that he noticed something he hadn’t noticed before, Tony was wearing civies, no armor under it either, civies and his mask, probably his old inducer belt to blend in, but more than that he was standing with his back to Wade. Don't-trust-anyone-Tasky was showing Wade his back as he was apparently keeping watch!

“Did you say something?” 

Tony turned to look at him, familiar yellow eyes that always looked cold and hollow to Wade in the past, no not always, not that time where he had been near death due to Swan.  _ The killer who cares _ , it was the nickname he had given Tony then. The eyes he saw reminded him of the eyes he saw then.

“I asked why you are being so nice, what's the catch?”

“Does there have to be one?”

“Don’t fuck with me Masters… well maybe literally wouldn't be that bad jail really sucks in that area…”

“Glad to see the years didn’t change you, Wilson”

Tony walked closer to Wade as he talked, grasping the bag of clothes Wade still hadn’t touched and calmly pulling out some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a black hoodie putting them next to Wade.

“Get dressed in something other than the I-am-an-escaped-convict-set will ya”

“Don't I look good in orange?”

“It clashes with your skin tone red and black looks best on you.”

Wade noticed the humor even through the dry tone and grabbed a gun from the weapon pile aiming it at Tony's head.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?!”

“Wilson? Wha-”

“Tony doesn't have a sense of humor, wouldn't go out of his way to get me out, fed, and dressed! So who are you last chance or I will just unmask you when you are dead!”

The yellow eyes looked at him in a confused manner, now Wade was even more sure those had to be contacts Tony was the master of poker face.

“Wade, don't shoot okay… I showed you my face once right? You remember?”

Wade squinted at that and simply watched as the fraud in front of him removed his hood and slowly removed the skull mask revealing a tan skin with familiar jawline, with the straight nose that showed slight signs of breaks in the past and lastly those unique eyes with a scar over the right one as well as the hazel brown hair that was squashed by the mask.

“Tony? Why the fuck are you being so nice?”

“... Maybe I was tired of being alone…”

Wade could not help but stare as he got a mental error as Mr relationships-are-a-liability Masters uttered those words. The eternal lone wolf, the person who shoved and betrayed everyone to make sure nobody stuck around, was tired of being alone? What did that even have to do with hi-

“Why did you seek me out…?”

“I… don't know.”

“Bull shit you don't do anything without going over every minute detail several times!”

“Why do you think Wade? You are the only person I willing unmasked for, the only person I ever offered to help for free, …”

“You need me for a big job? I am hallucinating?”

“Baboso, I like having you around, you annoy and surprise me, you throw me off my routine and I hate you for it but I don't… I don't actually hate you…”

“Stop talking in riddles I can still shoot you skull face.”

“I want you in my life Wade.”

“Why?!”

Wade saw Tony move in a flash pinning him to the ground before Wade fully realized what the other mercenary was up to.

“Even you can't be this dense Wilson, do I really have to spell it out for you?!”

“A drawing is an option to a picture says more than a thousand wo-mmmmmmm”

His words were muffled by lips claiming his, the demanding longing sweeping him in effortlessly as he enjoyed the contact with someone who wasn't repulsed, sitting themselves, or filled with pity around his state.

“You don't have to stay Wilson, but I would like it if you decided to lay low at my place for a while.”

“Will there be more of this?”

Wade realized he sounded breathless and hopeful but damn it, Masters eternally the perfectionist had without a doubt mastered the skill of a perfect make-out.

“I didn't overstep any boundaries did I?”

“You better think of my honor as a lady and take responsibility Masters.’

“You are an idiot.”

Wade couldn't help but feel that insult as a compliment simply due to the faint fond undertone in Tony’s voice as he said it.


End file.
